You Saved The Best For Last
by Raven's Bard
Summary: Set in the future Xander dances with the one he loves.


YSTBFL Title: You Saved The Best For Last (1/1) 

Author: Christopher AKA Raven's Bard 

E-mail: ravensbard78@yahoo.com 

Pairing: X/? 

Disclaimer: Nothing in the Buffyverse belongs to me. Joss owns it all. The song "Save the Best for Last" was written by W. Waldman, J. Lind, and P. Galdston. 

Rating: PG 13 

Spoilers: General through season 5 

Distribution: Just tell me where it's going. 

Summary: Set in the future Xander dances with the one he loves. 

Notes: Dedicated to Vega. And I know he's gonna hate me for that. ;) 

// denotes song lyrics 

********** 

It had been quite a few years since Xander had gone to the Bronze. Many of his nights were still spent fighting the forces of darkness with his fiancé and his days were spent managing his new construction company. The two of them hadn't had a night on the town for a few months but the fact that the Bronze was having an 'oldies night' with music from the 80's and 90's that evening caught her eye and she convinced him they could take some time off from patrolling to have a few dances. 

Inside, the club had changed very little. The tables and chairs were actually like those they sat in when the Scooby Gang first came together. There were some posters here and there for bands that they didn't really recognize, but for the most part it felt like they were just coming off a patrol in high school. Just with a few older faces in the crowd mixed in with the mass of teenagers. 

One of the waitresses passing through the tables took their drink orders as they settled down at a table. For that first half hour, the couple quietly talked about the times they spent here (as quietly as they could considering how loud the music was at times). Remembering the night of the Harvest, various vampire attacks, and many nights just spent relaxing with the gang. 

When the next slow song came on, she stood pulling on his arm. "Come on, Xan. Time to dance." 

Grumbling, he followed behind her as she led them to the dance floor. "Only for you," he said. "But only for something slow. I don't think anyone wants to see me dance to anything faster." 

"I don't know," she replied with a grin, placing her arms around his neck. "I always enjoyed your rendition of 'Flash Beagle'." 

Xander simply groaned and placed his arms around her waist. 

//Sometimes the snow comes down in June   
//Sometimes the sun goes round the moon 

They settled into a familiar pattern. Each holding the other close as they swayed to the quiet rhythm of the music. 

//I see the passion in your eyes   
//Sometimes it's all a big surprise 

His mind noted the words and sent his thoughts drifting back to when they first met and the time he spent with her throughout the years. Her smile when she laughed at some silly comment he'd made, the look she had when they finally admitted to each other how much they loved each other. 

//Cause there was a time when all I did was wish   
//You'd tell me this was love   
//It's not the way I hoped or how I planned   
//But somehow it's enough 

She remembered all the time she spent watching him with other women. Willow, Cordelia, and finally, Anya. When she saw him with Willow or even Cordelia it never bothered her as much as it had when he was with Anya. Anya irritated her to no end, but the ex-demoness had something that she wanted: Xander's love. And at that time, all he wanted was her friendship. 

//But now we're standing face-to-face   
//Isn't this world a crazy place   
//Just when I thought our chance had passed   
//You go and save the best for last 

Xander pulled back and noticed her do the same. At a single glance, each knew what the other was thinking. A simple smile from Xander told her how he truly felt and she leaned her head back onto his chest. 

//All of the nights you came to me   
//When some silly girl had set you free   
//I wondered how you'd make it through   
//I wondered what was wrong with you 

Her mind drifted back to all those times he spent her with after Anya left to regain her powers. She remembered the night when he finally broke down and couldn't hold back the tears of pain Anya's leaving caused. After that, they started spending more time together than with the other Slayerettes. He went out of his way to visit her: picking her up so she wouldn't have to walk home from the campus, eating lunch with her, or even helping her study by quizzing her so she could remember things for a test. 

//Cause how could you give your love to someone else   
//And share your dreams with me   
//Sometimes the very thing you're looking for   
//Is the one thing you can't see 

Images of her final year of college entered his mind, when he finally started into a relationship again with a girl from her dorm, Jessica. Xander grimaced at the memories of the late night talks they had together never realizing that she was in love with him. He hated that he had been oblivious to her feelings like with Willow. 

//But now we're standing face-to-face   
//Isn't this world a crazy place   
//Just when I thought our chance had passed   
//You go and save the best for last 

//Sometimes the very thing you're looking for   
//Is the one thing you can't see 

She recalled the night when she finally broke down and admitted her feelings for him. The look of shock, confusion, and guilt that he had when she told him how long she had waited for him to realize that he was the one she wanted. How he left that night without saying a word and her fear of losing his friendship because of her admission of love. 

//Sometimes the snow comes down in June   
//Sometimes the sun goes round the moon   
//Just when I thought our chance had passed   
//You go and save the best for last 

He remembered wandering away from her room that night with no real idea where he was going. How he ended up at Jessica's room and her face when he told his girlfriend what happened. Xander relived the moment when he admitted that he had feelings for his best friend and when Jessica told him it was over. The morning after that night became clear in his mind's eye when he met up with her to tell her that it was over with Jessica and asking if she still wanted to try a relationship with him. 

//You went and saved the best for last, yeah. 

As the song ended, the couple kissed gently before they pulled away from their embrace and moved off the dance floor. 

"I love you," Xander said with a wide smile. 

"I know," she replied with a matching grin. "But I do get worried that my sister has plans to steal you away from me. She still has that crush on you, you know." 

"There's only one Summers woman for me and that's you. You'll just have to protect me when we finally tell her we're engaged," he remarked smirking. 

"Oh, no. She won't hurt you," she pointed out. "That's why you're going to be the one to tell her while I hide behind you in case she tries something." 

"I guess it is my duty to protect you from your sister just as any demon," he sighed out. 

She faked swooning. "Oh, protect me, My knight!" she cried out and fell into Xander's arms earning odd looks from the people nearby. 

"I thought it was my job to make a fool of myself," he said as he was enjoying holding her in his arms. 

She leaned up and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "What can I say? I learned from the best!" 

After a minute of relaxing in his arms listening to the music, she pulled back out of his arms and clasped his hands in hers. "I hope you really do know how much I love you, Xander," she told him as her eyes tried to convey that simple truth. 

"I know," he uttered. "And it is just as much as I love you. I wouldn't have asked you to marry me if I didn't." He still saw a bit of doubt left in her eyes. Doubt that had been stirred up by the memories that song had unearthed and decided he needed to say one more thing. "You are the one for me. I don't want anyone else. I. Just. Want. You. I love you Dawn, with all my heart." 

The smile that spread across Dawn's face showed her understanding and acceptance of his sincerity, while the sparkle in her eye promised a very interesting night ahead of him when they got home. 

********** 

End 

***   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
